the glee project
by lilo1234
Summary: A/N: Rumor has it the winner of the glee project will have a 7  episode and will appear on the first episode so I decided to write a one shot story about all of the remaining contenders and you dear readers will later decide the best character that I sh


A/N: Rumor has it the winner of the glee project will have a 7+ episode and will appear on the first episode so I decided to write a one shot story about all of the remaining contenders and you dear readers will later decide the best character that I should continue writing for so here you are my very first glee fanfic enjoy

**ALEX'S P.O.V**

Here I am my first freshman year at WMHS I walked down the hallway with my senior year sister Mercedes She's already in the glee club and I'm joining to I can't wait I've been singing , dancing and acting ever since I was a toddler and I never miss a chance to shine and show my abilities…

Then I saw a smile growing on my sister's face she was totally hitting on this Blondie

"Hey cedes who's that?"

"Umm hats Sam we're kind of dating but you can't tell this to anyone OK?"

"Yeah sure my lips are sealed"

I'm very happy for her she hasn't been dating for a very long time or shall we say EVER! Now I wish I could find someone to love before I knew it I bumped into someone

"I'm so sorry-"

My eyes met with the most beautiful clearest eyes I've ever seen

"It's ok so your Alex right? Mercedes brother?"

I put on the brightest smile on my face and nodded politely

"And you are?"

"I'm Kurt Mercedes BFF" he then laughed and it was so cute

"So we finally meet Mercedes told me a lot about you" he continued" Are you thinking about joining glee club

"Hell yeah in fact when is the auditions?"

"It's today after 6th period"

"Ok so see you then"

The next classes the color of Kurt's eyes haunted me all day and I was trying to figure out which song should I sing…

Finally classes are over I entered the choir room to find eleven people all different and unique including Kurt I sat next to him and began chatting about musicals and stuff it turned out that we both love hairspray Mr. Shuster is so cool the moment I went on stage I felt so comfortable and confident as the music began my vice raised strong and flawless

_L is for the way you look at me__  
><em>_O is for the only one I see__  
><em>_V is very, very extraordinary__  
><em>_E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

_Love is all that I can give to you__  
><em>_Love is more than just a game for two__  
><em>_Two in love can make it__  
><em>_Take my heart and please don't break it__  
><em>_Love was made for me and you_

_L is for the way you look at me__  
><em>_O is for the only one I see__  
><em>_V is very, very extraordinary__  
><em>_E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

_Love is all that I can give to you__  
><em>_Love is more than just a game for two__  
><em>_Two in love can make it__  
><em>_Take my heart and please don't break it__  
><em>_Love was made for me and you__  
><em>_Love was made for me and you__  
><em>_Yes, love was made for me and you_

_Love is all that I can give to you__  
><em>_Love is more than just a game for two__  
><em>_Two in love can make it__  
><em>_Take my heart and please don't break it__  
><em>_Love was made for me and you__  
><em>_Love was made for me and you__  
><em>_Love was made for me and you_

For some reason Kurt was on my mink the entire song and to be honest I liked the thought of me and him together after all he is also gay *perfection*

After him stepped out a girl she was a tall thin with black long hair she stepped on the stage and her voice entered everyone's soul she was perfect her name was Rebecca

_Close enough to start a war__  
><em>_All that I have is on the floor__  
><em>_God only knows what we're fighting for__  
><em>_All that I say, you always say more_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables__  
><em>_Under your thumb I can't breathe_

_So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me__  
><em>_No, I won't rescue you, you to just desert me__  
><em>_I can't give you the heart you think you gave me__  
><em>_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables__  
><em>_To turning tables_

_Under haunted skies I see you__  
><em>_Where love is lost your ghost is found__  
><em>_I braved a hundred storms to leave you__  
><em>_As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables__  
><em>_Under your thumb I can't breathe_

_So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me,__  
><em>_No, I won't rescue you, you to just desert me__  
><em>_I can't give you the heart you think you gave me__  
><em>_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables__  
><em>_To turning tables_

_Next time I'll be braver__  
><em>_I'll be my own savior__  
><em>_When the thunder calls for me__  
><em>_Next time I'll be braver__  
><em>_I'll be my own savior__  
><em>_Standing on my own two feet_

_I won't let you close enough to hurt me,__  
><em>_No, I won't rescue you, you to just desert me__  
><em>_I can't give you the heart you think you gave me__  
><em>_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables__  
><em>_To turning tables__  
><em>_Turning tables, yeah__  
><em>_Turning, oh__  
><em>_  
><em>_-  
><em>all of the glee club was impressed by me and Rebecca after all I knew I was going to nail it I always do

So here it is yeah I know its short possibly boring but it's too hot here and I can focus

Plz review I needed to know what you think so I will continue if I have less than 5 reviews I can't continue

Oh and if you would like any pairings please tell me

Xoxo


End file.
